<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anytime, kiddo by tragicallywicked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428831">Anytime, kiddo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked'>tragicallywicked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jasper &amp; Alice Verses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Family time, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, jazz taking care of renesmee, non romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is cornered to take care of his step-niece Renesmee and she learns more about her family history and how to be a better vampire. Family fluff! Short story made out of a prompt I was sent on my blog: Jazz taking care of Renesmee. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Renesmee Cullen &amp; Jasper Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jasper &amp; Alice Verses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anytime, kiddo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a fun family prompt I got on tumblr that I thought you might enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I had no clue what circumstances lead me to be babysitting my adoptive niece, but there I was. Alice had told me in the morning that she would need to head to Seattle with Bella for some foreign reason. I had tried to eye Edward about it but raised his arms at me as it seemed he too was involved in the making as he was tagging along with the girls. I didn't want to be rude and ask about Jacob and give them the impression that I didn't want to take care of Renesmee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's actually going to be in a meeting with his pack." Edward read it even if I had chosen not to ask. It usually would befall on Rosalie, who would gladly take the task, but she was out hunting with Emmett and Esme. Carlisle, too, was unavailable at the hospital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just don't have that much experience entertaining kids." I clarified, but Alice was already beaming. I was on board, obviously, and she knew of if ahead of everyone else. "Any suggestions?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She loves books, you could watch some shows with her. Just keep it on her age range." Bella suggested calmly, surprisingly happy. I wondered even further what was that all about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding convincedly, Alice tiptoed to peck my cheek. "It'll be great, Jazz." She had seen it, so I could trust her on that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There I was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cooking</span>
  </em>
  <span> Renesmee's dinner while she instructed me exactly how her mother did it for her. It always impressed me how Renesmee was attentive to her surroundings, though it felt correct given how her gift worked. She endured so much for her age, with the Volturi coming after us, but she was as brave as parents. Now Renesmee was starting to look about ten years old, and we knew soon enough her appearance would catch up to all of us and stop, but she was still just a young child. Even with all she had been through and rapid growth, I viewed her that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if I wasn't as close as Rosalie was to Renesmee, I had always been there to protect her as I would any family member. Alice hadn't been keen on her until almost Renesmee had been born because she worried for Bella. But after that and our search for Nahuel, I knew Renesmee had only brought happiness to our family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, do you know why your parents and aunt ditched us?" I asked her, an eyebrow raised. Renesmee smiled shyly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, she knew it too</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Come on now, Ness. Am I the only one who doesn't know?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was quickly anxious, but I sent a wave of calmness toward her. She chuckled, and her hand reached out to touch my arm. I saw the image crystal clear like it was happening right in front of me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice waltz to Bella, whispering something before the two came to Renesmee herself. "Sweetheart, I'll have to make a day trip with aunt Alice and dad. Do you want me to leave you at Charlie's, or can ask aunt Rose to stay here with you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renesmee was silent for a moment, and then she spoke, "Can I stay with uncle Jasper?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both women were surprised, but Alice nodded almost instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vision disappeared as Renesmee pulled her hand away, and I frowned even further, surprisedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, thank you, Ness," I said and she nodded. I felt the ambient getting extraordinarily calm; I could appreciate that mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aunt Rose really needed to hunt and we never hang out." She said simply, then I felt her curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it that you want to ask?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renesmee thought for a second and then she finally spoke it out loud. "I wanted to know how did you meet aunt Alice?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice and Renesmee had grown a special bond ever since we returned. Life got back to normal in our households, so I could understand why the curiosity since she knew so little about me at the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She found me actually."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, she did." I laughed with her and Renesmee took a seat at the counter while I platted her food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was in Philadelphia and got inside a diner to run from a storm. You know it doesn't really matter to us, but humans would find it odd, of course." Shrugging, I carried on, "she was waiting there for me, obviously. She came up to me and told me I had kept her waiting a long time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like aunt Alice. Were you surprised?" That was an understatement, but I nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told her I was sorry and she took my hand. I have never felt so hopeful before that." With her plate served, I placed it in front of her, fishing the cutlery inside the drawers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened after?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We talked for a long time, she told me about her powers and the things she had seen. And I told her about what I had lived and the powers I had as well." I explained as she took the first few bites on her food. "I know it's not Bella's food, but that any good?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renesmee beamed, "It's great, thanks, uncle Jasper."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anytime, kiddo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What year did you meet?" She continued the inquiry and I smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nineteen forty-eight," I remembered like it was yesterday, the day everything changed. "We met Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie in 1950."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about dad and uncle Emmett?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was the same week, but a few days after. They were out hunting when we came over." It had been Alice's strategy as if to not alarm the strongest in the coven then and have us joining the family become battle. "Aunt Alice and I got married two years later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's really nice. I know how much you love her." I nodded, observant kid, or maybe I was simply too obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She taught me how to be better, I was not always this nice uncle." Chuckling softly, I watched as she shook her head. "Dad said we all have difficult times but it gets better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I knew from Alice that Renesmee had been struggling with her hunger for human blood as of late, so perhaps one of the reasons she wanted to speak with me in the first place was that. It was well known that I was the last to join in the family's habits. Even Bella had an easier time controlling herself, the most impressive I had ever seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's bothering you, Ness?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just don't know how to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not think</span>
  </em>
  <span> about blood sometimes." I knew what that was like. "Mom is way better at this. She just tells me to focus, to concentrate. But I can't really. Not like her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's not wrong, but her skills are beyond me. I've met several newborns, none were like Bella. What I found that helped </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> was thinking of the moments I was something different, better. For example, when I'm with your aunt. If the thirst feels like it's on edge, I search for my happiest memories. Helps me remember what my focus is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renesmee thought about it quietly. I understood she was searching for a memory when the room was suddenly filled with the most utter relief and joy. I raised a brow and she held out her hand. When I took it, our family's image and the other clans at the clearing, defeating the Volturi, filled my eyes again. I gasped, smiling at the memory seen from another angle. Her eyes moving through each member of our family with cheer happiness. I saw myself by Alice smiling with relief, Emmett and Rosalie with a hold of each other, Carlisle brushing Esme's cheek, Bella and Edward involving my niece in a hug, and Jacob right there at their sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was back to the current moment and the room was all filled with complete calm and comfort. "That's a great memory to access, yes," I suggested then with a nod. "Whenever you feel like you need that extra concentration, go to it. And you can always count on me to help calm you down, alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Us freaks, we have to help each other." She added with a laugh and I nodded. I had seen Edward say that more than once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly. Now eat up so we can find a Disney movie to watch, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we watch Mulan?" She beamed and I nodded starting to clear out the dishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything you want, kiddo."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>